This invention relates to an electrically driven brake device to be mounted to a vehicle, which brake device generates braking force by using power supplied from a power supply source.
An electrically driven brake device that operates electric motors by electric power and electric signals and generates braking force is known in the past. The electrically driven brake device proposed in JP-A-11-171006, for example, includes brake actuators that generate braking force when driven electrically. This brake device can generate suitable braking force in accordance with a depression quantity of a brake pedal. The brake actuator of this device includes a main battery and an auxiliary battery as power supply sources, and uses the auxiliary battery as the power supply source when the main battery is consumed. Consequently, the brake device can always exhibit braking force characteristics having excellent response.